


Pleasure Lessons

by going_slightly_mad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_slightly_mad/pseuds/going_slightly_mad
Summary: The King gives his son a valuable lesson before the Prince's wedding.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Pleasure Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> You stumbled upon this fic, so hi! I hope you read the tags before continuing. I know I'm writing about a dubious theme and I know I'm going to hell so no need for any negative comments on this, please. But if you are a bit twisted like me, I hope you have a nice reading experience! 
> 
> This is a mere piece of fiction that should be treated as such.

"You asked for me, father?" Sehun asked politely from the door of Junmyeon's chamber. 

"Yes, do come in," Junmyeon stood by the fireplace and welcomed Sehun with open arms. Despite it being late at night, he wore luxorious robes of deep red adorned with intricate golden patterning that glimmered in the warm light of the hearth. The fire illuminated his handsome face with rich oranges and yellows, making him look softer and more benevolent to the younger. 

Sehun got onto his knees and bowed as he reached his father. He wore a dark green gown that reached his knees and wide legged pants beneath. "I apologise for my attire," he said once he got up. "I was quite ready to lay down." 

Junmyeon simply shook his head slightly with a smile. "It is time to prepare you for your wedding night," he said solemnly. "Merely a fortnight 'til you become one with Ardiathral's King Chanyeol and connect our islands. You shan't be unknowing of pleasure once such a momentous time accedes."

"I worry of how I'll be," said the Prince quietly, "I fear I will embarrass myself before you, my King. I am indeed oblivious to such things," he continued with red tinting his slim cheeks.

"And that is how you should be until now," Junmyeon spoke without an ounce of scorn in his voice. "You have lived a pure life of a child and youth, like an honorable Prince. But now it is time for change as you have reached majority of 21 years." 

Junmyeon motioned with his hand for Sehun to step forward. He took ahold of Sehun's hands. "Don't be nervous, my boy. You do trust me, do you not?"

The question made Sehun nod immeadiately. "I trust you, my King. I know you know what is the best and what is right." The Prince's answer seemed to satisfy Junmyeon greatly. 

"Now follow me," Junmyeon said and turned to walk over to his four-poster bed, large enough for four persons. He sat on the edge and lightly pat the covers beside him.

Sehun sat down with one foot beneath him. He trembled both from surprise as Junmyeon gently brought a hand to his cheek as well as the sheer delightful feel of it. Physical affection was very limited within the palace and Sehun had grown up with barely any touch overall, and the older he'd become, the less he was held. 

Junmyeon smiled softly at the boy's reaction. "I know this is all so novel to you. I promise to guide you well. You will enjoy throughly as it only becomes better," he said and slowly leaned in to capture Sehun's lips with his own. 

The younger's eyes immediately fluttered shut as the King's soft, experienced lips came to contact with his own. He let out a huff of air he hadn't realised holding, making the King hum.

"Follow my lead and relax, it is only me, your father," Junmyeon spoke comfortingly against Sehun's lips. 

Sehun's head was spinning. He had heard from Baekhyun, his closest servant, how good it feels, he had also heard some more, improper, things, but never could he have imagined what it actually felt like before this moment. Simultaniously he was worried about how was he supposed to handle what was to follow, when just the sweet touch of Junmeyon's lips and tongue against his own made him feel elated. 

"Open your mouth," Junmyeon whispered and Sehun did as he was told. The King's hot, wet tongue slipped into his mouth, eliciting an unexpected moan from the younger. Sehun's cheeks were burning as Junmyeon's tongue explored his mouth, brushed over his teeth and licked against his tongue, the sensation slightly ticklish but maddening with delight.

Junmyeon brought his other palm as well to hold the other side of Sehun's face as he deepened the kiss. He played with the Prince's tongue, pushing his own deeper and revelling in the little whimpers his dear boy made. They were still shy and pitched, but they were there and they were beautiful. Junmyeon was curious of just what sounds he could draw from Sehun's sweet lips.

"F-father," Sehun sighed against Junmyeon. 

"Yes, my boy?"

Sehun drew back a few centimeters, his pupils blown wide by newfound pleasure and desire. "I, my-,"

As if reading the younger's mind, Junmyeon carefully placed a hand over his crotch, where indeed he was greeted with hardness and heat.

Although the caress was over cloth, it had Sehun moaning airily. "It feels so pleasurable, my King. Please," he begged even though he didn't know what he was asking for. 

"Reveal me your passion," Junmyeon said as he gently held Sehun's aching member under his hand. "Reveal me how you desire your King."

Junmyeon took Sehun's hands into his own again and helped the boy to stand up. With intent, dark eyes he watched as Sehun first took a hold of the hem of his night gown and pulled it slowly over his head, revealing his long, lean torso. His a flat stomach with clear outlines of abdominal muscles, trained in horseback riding and swordplay and firm pecks were more than inviting for touch.

Next with slightly unsure hands, the Prince slowly pushed down his pants. His pulsating erection sprang out and bobbed in the air, large and ambitious much to the King's delight. 

"My, my, have you grown handsomely," Junmyeon mused and raised a hand to wrap his fingers around the Prince's already leaking shaft.

"Hhahh," Sehun breathed out shakily and swallowed audibly. "Father, your hold feels better than I ever could have imagined," he praised with his eyes closed.

Junmyeon smiled and began moving his hand languidly up and down the member, making the young boy draw in a sharp breath in pleasure. He admired the way Sehun's abdominal muscles tensed along with his ministrations and how the length in his hand pulsated and leaked more. Junmyeon swiped some of the oozing translucent precum with his thumb and enjoyed the moan that escaped his son's lips.

"Come," Junmyeon said as he suddenly let go of Sehun, "lay."

Sehun climbed onto the large bed and lay down right where his King had showed him. He watched as Junmyeon gracefully pulled away the belt of his robes, watched the rich fabric slip down the King's pale shoulders and down his strong arms. Sehun gasped as the robes fell off completely to reveal his bare chest and hard, erect member.

The Prince subconsciously quickly wet his lips but that did not go unnoticed by Junmyeon. "Are you pleased by what is before you?" he asked. 

Sehun could only nod and swallow again. Junmyeon, slightly smug by the admiring silence, climbed onto the bed and straddled his son. "First we shall begin with simple contiguity. Bring your hand to touch your King." 

The Prince, feeling as if he were in a trance, brought a hand to wrap arorund Junmyeon. With his large hands Sehun could well have a firm, practically engulfing hold, although Junmyeon was by no means small.

The elder let his head loll back as Sehun's hot grip got tighter and began jerking him off just like he'd done to the Prince previously. 

"Am I doing this correctly?" Sehun whispered.

"You are doing very well," Junmyeon answered as he placed his own hand over Sehun's to guide him. He straightened himself suddenly. "Let your saliva ease it."

Sehun looked up at him questioningly to which the elder nodded. "Like this," he opened his mouth and let a string of spittle drip down from his sweet lips while maintaining eye contact. Sehun swallowed at the intensity of his father's gaze. Junmyeon hummed pleased as he noticed the boy's member twitch. The King twisted their hold, the slide now slicker with precum and saliva.

"That's it," Junmyeon sighed with closed eyes. "Next we'll practise a nearer approach." He pet Sehun's hand gently as he severed their shared hold.

The Prince's eyes were fixed on Junmyeon as he got off him, trying to take in the slightest movement and save it in his memory. This was his first and possibly only chance to learn how to please and be pleasured by a man before his upcoming wedding and he wanted to learn everything.

The sensation of a warm, hot mouth engulfing the tip of his shaft made his gasp in surprise. Junmyeon looked up at him with dark, knowing eyes. Suddenly he gave a gentle suckle that made Sehun involuntarily buck his hips. Junmyeon revelled in the moan drawn from the Prince. He was quickly realising what a lucky man King Chanyeol was to have his son in an intimate sense as well.

Junmyeon took Sehun in deeper, sucking and swirling his tongue arouond it, making sure he was giving a proper lesson on delectation. When his throat contracted around the apex of his son's shaft the latter couldn't help but groan and cant his hips.

"Do you feel pleasured, my Prince?" Junmyeon had the nerve to ask as the younger was still gasping for breath. He was so, so sensitive and responsive to the smallest touch, it quite stroke Junmyeon's ego. 

Sehun hummed in response, gingerly bringing a hand to his father's hair.

"Ah yes, you can tug. Some like it, including I. But be cautious not to be too robust."

Instead Sehun gently pet his soft hair, carding his fingers through it. The King hummed, massaging the younger's thighs and gave an indulgent lick on the underside of Sehun's member that twitched delightfully at the contact. Sehun moaned, clasping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

Time passed as Junmyeon was focused on the Prince's length, doing things with his mouth Sehun never would've thought would feel so good. Perspiration began to form on Sehun's hairline and his chest as he writhed under the expert ministrations. Eventually the King spoke up.

"Do you wish to have me or have your flower to be taken?" he asked hoarsely, delicate lips red and swollen, shiny with saliva. 

Sehun opened his eyes that had been tightly shut as electrifying sensations coursed within his body. His head was spinning and he hadn't even thought that they'd still go further. He swallowed thickly.

"T-take me, father," he said under his breath. "I've dreamed of it for long."

"Have you now?" Junmyeon clicked his tongue but didn't actually sound cross.

The elder got up from the bed and went to one of the chamber's grand wardrobes. From there he conjured a medium sized bottle.

"This, my boy, is essential. A fine scented oil to prepare one with," Junmyeon said once he was next to Sehun again. He poured some of it on his palm and placed the bottle onto the bedside table.

The oil had a delicious scent of coconut and a hint of something else, perhaps something floral. Sehun watched as his father applied the oil over his right hand fingers. Somehow the elder made a simple action as that look so sensual.

"Lay back again and bend your legs," Junmyeon instructed as he ran his other hand along Sehun's lean thigh. The Prince did as he was told and lay back onto the soft covers.

"This will feel peculiar at first, but I will attempt my best to be as gentle as possible," Junmyeon smiled gently. "At any moment you can say if you wish to halt our act." Sehun nodded and took a deep breath.

Junmyeon smoothed a hand again along Sehun's leg, down his torso, sensing his son was nervous. He leaned in to share a languid kiss, brushing his tongue against the younger's and nipping on his lower lip. As the kiss went on Sehun visibly relaxed. 

"Are you ready for my fingers?" Junmyeon asked softly as he smoothed the taller's hair. "Ready for the greatest pleasure a man can receive?" he spoke in a hushed voice.

"I am, father."

"Very well," Junmyeon nodded and began tracing around Sehun's entrance with his slick index finger, the pucker beneath his touch immediately fluttering. Sehun let out an erotic sigh. The King remained quiet and kept on circling the smooth delicate skin.

"I barely touched you yet you already sound this beautiful," Junmyeon sounded impressed. "Be prepared, relax, I shall enter you now." With that he carefully, ever so slowly pushed his finger in, first just the tip but soon the whole finger followed until the knuckle.

"Aaahh," Sehun sighed breathily. "Father!"

"Do you ache, my son?" Junmyeon asked, concern over his features. 

"No, no," he replied in a hurry. "It feels incredible," he moaned as Junmyeon curled the finger against his soft, heated walls. The boy's response pleased Junmyeon greatly. His own erection was neglected and ruddy in his lap, getting impossibly harder at the sounds Sehun made.

"Are you ready for a second one?"

"Yes, please!" Sehun spread his legs wider. 

Junmyeon quietly chuckled as he drew his finger out and added his middle finger as well. Slowly he pushed them inside his son, marvelling at how his digits were sucked into the heat.

Sehun breathed in deep at the sensation of being so full. It felt incredible, but he worried would he be able to accomodate his father's member. It certainly would be thicker than two, rather small, fingers.

"I adore how tight you are," Junmyeon whispered as he pressed a kiss onto Sehun's smooth shin. "Soon you'll be ready for my cock. I cannot wait to be inside your impossibly tight heat."

Sehun gasped at the dirty words that spilled from his father's mouth. Never had he heard a noble man speak in such manner. For some reason the words made blood rush to his groin. His erection was heavy and pulsating on his stomach, begging to be touched. 

"May I touch myself?" the Prince asked shyly.

"Certainly," Junmyeon hummed, "don't be coy and let me hear you." To amplify his words, he rubbed Sehun's sac with his thumb and enjoyed the way he clenched around his fingers and groaned. 

Soon adding a third finger to prepare Sehun's body, Junmyeon's calm composure was beginning to crumble. His son was already a sight to behold with his tense, sinewy muscles, his lips puffy from biting and his ragged breath that made his attractive chest rise and fall, small dusty nipples hard and erect.

"You're driving me mad," Junmyeon mumbled and pulled out his fingers in order to lie atop of his son and claim his lips. Sehun sighed against his lips and gave them a small bite, the boy was a fast learner. Junmyeon groaned and canted his hips so that their aching, leaking members rubbed against each other deliciously. The kiss was erratic and needy, a little clumsy but full of desire.

Their tongues danced together, licking and sucking on one another. Sehun breathed heavily as the friction between his legs felt so good. He hissed at the much wanted contact and wrapped one arm around Junmyeon's neck and the other he placed on the man's hip. Much to his surprise, Junmyeon took ahold of his hand and moved it to cup his asscheek firmly. "That's it," he smiled at the boy's surprised expression. 

"Do you deem yourself ready? Shall I have you now?" the King whispered hotly into Sehun's ear. The latter let out a cute little whimper and nodded while gnawing on his lip.

Junmyeon rolled off Sehun and moved to sit between legs that eagerly spread for him. He hummed pleased at how keen his son was. He lifted one of Sehun's legs over his shoulder and gave it another peck. He took himself in hand and nudged Sehun's entrance with the blunt, wet tip. 

"Just remember to breathe and tell me if it hurts, I will stop immediately," Junmyeon said and with that he slowly, slowly pushed inside Sehun's impossibly tight heat. Both men groaned as Junmyeon carefully penetrated his son. Despite the oil it still was a snug fit.

"Oh father, ahh! My King," Sehun moaned as the elder was fully sheathed in. "This feels incredible, ohh. You feel incredible."

Junmyeon kissed along the column of Sehun's neck while gently pulling out a bit and pushing back in. "Tell me, what feels so good? Where?" he pushed smugly.

"Your, your c-cock. In my ass," Sehun whimpered, covering his face, not believing the words he was saying. 

"That's right, good boy," Junmyeon hummed and indulged the younger in another searing kiss.

His thrusts began to catch speed, hips moving with expertise. Skin slapped against skin as Junmyeon pounded eagerly, perspiration making his skin glimmer in the hearth's light.

Sehun soon moaned unabashed as his father took his virginity with such vigor. He wrapped his legs around the elder to keep him near and help him go deeper and deeper. 

"You feel like velvet around me," Junmyeon breathed heavily. "So smooth and hot, no body compares," he praised and latched onto one of Sehun's nipples. Sehun arched his back as soft lips suckled shamelessly on his chest, body trembling from all the pleasure. He tightened his legs around Junmyeon, making sure their bodies were as close to one another as possible.

"I'm going to spend soon," Junmyeon grunted, "You're so tight around me I can't resist."

Sehun enjoyed the praise his father gave him for his body. He intentionally clenched around the elder's cock, earning a lovely sound in return.

"Open your mouth," said as he abruptly pulled out of the boy completely. The squelch that followed was lewd and Sehun's hole was left clenching on itself.

Sehun did as he was told and watched as Junmyeon moved to straddle his chest and lean over him to brace his hands on the mattress.

"Taste a man's delectation," Junmyeon said as he pushed his cock into Sehun's awaiting mouth. The boy mimicked what the King had done before and sealed his lips around the hard shaft and sucked. He did it quite forcefully, causing Junmyeon to nearly lose balance. 

Sehun pressed the tip of his tongue against Junmyeon's slit, educing a moan in return. Sehun felt proud of himself watching as the King was crumbling because of him. He felt Junmyeon shiver on his chest, deciding to press on the slit again and use his tongue more sloppily. He hummed almost delirious himself as he licked all over where he could reach and ever so carefully grazed teeth against the delicate skin. 

"Devil, Sehun, you're a natural talent," Junmyeon praised. "Ahh!" 

He came into his son's mouth, eyes tightly shut as he rolled his head to the side. He reached back to jerk Sehun off and soon opened his eyes to watch intrigued as some cum spilled from the side of Sehun's mouth. 

Sehun arched beneath him again, pushing his hips into the warm hand. It didn't take many pumps for him to come as well and he did so with a sudden loud moan. It was electric, it was like he was levitating, it was white hot pleasure beyond Sehun's vocabulary. His hips jerked as he rode the waves of his orgasm, revelling in the soft touch of his father's hand on his cheek. 

As he slowly came to open his eyes, Junmyeon was laying beside him and was pulling covers over them both. 

"King Chanyeol of Ardiathral will be more than pleased to have you as his husband, that I am sure of," Junmyeon said and brought his lips against Sehun's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this far! Hope you enjoyed ^^ I apologize if the ending is rushed, I write this at night and got super tired near the end and just wanted it to end.  
> Comments and kudos are more than appreciated.


End file.
